


True Colors

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: Based on that gaystarnews article: Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with himLukas and Philip are college roommates.





	

Lukas Waldenbeck didn’t hate his college roommate.

But he would like it if said roommate wouldn’t bring a boy into the room to have sex with every other day.

His roommate Philip was a photography major who spent his days taking photos, being in the dark room on campus and bringing back any boy that also happened to be in the dark room with him.

Sadly for Lukas, they couldn’t stay in the dark room forever.

Now Philip was nice, studious and very quiet - when he wasn’t having sex.

Now Lukas wasn’t a homophobe. He knew lots of gay guys and girls and his best friend Rose was bisexual. He had no issue with it. He just didn’t understand why Philip had to bring all these guys into their room.

And Lukas couldn’t even get truly mad because every time he complained Philip would apologize profusely, and the cycle would just continue.

But was him being annoyed at Philip for making out with guys in front of him make him homophobic? 

He bit his lip with worry before texting Rose.

 **To Rose** : Quick question...does me not wanting to see Philip make out with boys in our room make me homophobic?

He patiently waited for her to text back and thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long before his phone buzzed.

 **To Lukas** : Oh boy.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion as he looked at the text before responding.

 **To Rose** : What? 

**To Lukas** : Do you think you don’t like seeing him making out with boys in front of you because you like him….like that?

Lukas gulped, feeling the air in his chest being restricted as he read the words on his phone.

No...he couldn’t be gay. 

Could he?

 **To Rose** : Oh god.

 **To Lukas** : Calm down sweetie. I’ll be right over.

-

“So why do you think it’s such an issue for you?” Rose asked, sitting on the bed next to Lukas who looked like he wanted to fall into a hole and never come out. She managed to calm him down when she first got into his dorm room, but now she needed to ask him the important questions.

“I don’t know,” he said, even knowing how weak of an answer that was to himself. “I - Why does he have to do it?”

“Bring boys to his room?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because he has a very active sex life. Would you have an issue if it was Tommy doing that but with a girl?” 

Lukas shuddered at the thought. 

“Yes but that’s because his girlfriend literally howls while they do it,” he glared as Rose snorted, “I walked in on them doing it once! I was scarred for life.” 

“Lukas...do you think there’s a chance that you like boys like that? I saw you checking out one of the TAs a few times.”

The blonde’s face turned a bright shade of red. 

“I thought I was being subtle.”

“Honey, you were staring at his ass for 30 seconds. I have eyes you know.”

Lukas groaned, before falling back onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it into his face before letting out a yell. 

What he didn’t hear while yelling, was the door opening and Philip walking in with his camera. 

The brunette stared at Rose first and then looked down at Lukas was amusement.

“Uh Lukas?” Rose spoke up.

“What now? Do you have any advice for someone who is crushing on his roommate but didn’t realize they were actually gay and doesn’t want to see him making out with multiple guys at all times?” His questioned was followed by silence, “Well do you?”

“Hi Lukas,” a familiar but very surprising voice spoke and Lukas threw the pillow in the air, which ultimately hit Rose in the head and fell off the bed.

“Ow!” Rose exclaimed, glaring at her best friend who was now on the floor of the room.

“Hi Philip. I definitely wasn’t talking about you. Not at all. Nope,” Lukas started, the words coming out so fast that Philip did the only thing he could think of and laughed.

He saw Lukas feigning hurt and the smile disappeared from his face.

“I’m not upset at the idea that you liked me Lukas. If you realized it before you would have never seen those guys in here.”

Lukas’ eyebrows shot up at the statement. “Wait what?”

“I’ve liked you since we first met,” Philip admitted, going towards Lukas and helping him off the floor. The taller boy sat on the bed and looked at Philip with confusion written all over his face.

“Why?” Lukas asked, his confusion making Philip roll his eyes.

“Well it sure wasn’t because I also like motocross,” Philip stated and Lukas smirked.

“Although I have seen you come to my events and take pictures I mean honestly who does that - Oh.”

“You couldn’t figure it out from that Lukas?” Philip laughed, sitting next to Lukas on the bed.

Rose looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes. “Boys, I can feel the sexual tension and I’m gonna leave before anything happens. Text me later Lukas.” She grabbed her jacket off his chair and dashed out of the room. 

The two of them laughed as they watched her leave, slamming the door behind her. 

Lukas spoke up again, “So why were you always bringing those boys in here to have sex with?”

“Uh...to make make you jealous,” Philip mumbled, turning his head away from Lukas. “We actually never had sex.”

“Wait, but all those noises?” Philip’s cheeks turned a shade of pink as he looked towards him.

“I always asked them to fake it,” at Lukas’ wide eyed expression he continued, “we made out a little in bed but nothing further than that and the lights were off so you couldn’t tell what we were doing under the blankets.”

“Philip…” Lukas started.

“I know, I know. It was a crazy idea but I needed to try and get over you but I was also waiting to see if you ever felt the same way.”

The blonde grabbed Philip’s face gently, and watched as Philip shuddered under his touch. He caressed his cheek before closing the gap between them and kissing Philip on the lips. They were slightly chapped, but Lukas didn’t mind and Philip moved with him and for the next 30 seconds neither came up for air.

When they finally separated, Philip let out a giggle and Lukas smirked.

“Wait, you aren’t dating any of those guys right?” 

Philip shook his head. “No, they were all just one night stands or well, one night kisses.” 

Lukas snorted before grabbing Philip’s face so their foreheads were touching.

“So should we make out some more or?” 

Philip smiled before talking. “We can go on our first date tomorrow. You’re paying.”

Lukas’ only response was to silence Philip with his lips.

They’d figure out everything later.


End file.
